


The One Where Derek Falls in Love

by muddledmorrigan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au of sorts, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Stalia, Miscommunication, Season Five Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddledmorrigan/pseuds/muddledmorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles calls Derek after the Donovan incident, Derek comes back to save the day. Stiles learns to cope and Derek falls in love. Stiles might already be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Derek Falls in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for almost eight months. So if the ending seems rushed, that's because it was. As much as I want to spend all of my time on perfecting this baby, I just can't. All mistakes are my own, I do not have a beta, mostly because I have no friends. I may come back and add to this later, I know it's not what I would usually read so who knows? I couldn't think of a title so I just took the format of the FRIENDS episode titles because I'm a lazy fuck. Anyway I hope you like it, let me know what you think.

Derek was less than shocked to see the familiar name on his missed calls list. It was the voicemail notification that made him wary. Stiles never left voicemails. He would send a million texts bugging the receiver until you called back, but never a voicemail. Derek pressed play and listened to the teen talk.  
_“Hey, Derek,” ___Stiles began, an air of forced casualness flooded the speakers,  
_“I called like three times and I wouldn’t leave a message but I just really need to talk to someone.” ___Derek tried not to think much into the fact that Stiles called him instead of Scott. It’s not like Derek could do much for him, hell, he was a whole continent away right now.  
_“Dude, somethings wrong.” ___That was a given, things where always going wrong in Beacon Hills. The only thing that kept Derek from laughing was the urgent tone Stiles voice had morphed into.  
_“These Doctors, they’re turning teenagers into things, supernatural things. It’s crazy and I have no clue how or why. But it’s happening.” ___They have dealt with a lot over the years, but artificial creatures, this is new.  
_“And I did something. Derek, I can’t tell Scott.” ___Derek felt his heart drop. This was Stiles, Scott was more than his best friend. Scott and Stiles were basically brothers, it had to be bad. The machine cut him off, but Stiles hadn’t tried to call back.  
He was in California by morning. 

_______ _ _ _

*

Roscoe had broken down, yet again.  
There was oil everywhere. Dripping from almost every crevice of the Jeep’s engine. Derek had smudges all over his face. His hands almost completely black, and his pants would definitely stain. Stiles on the other-hand was comparatively spotless. He only asked for a ride, but once Derek showed up he offered to help. With everything falling down around him lately Stiles didn’t even care to try. The damn Jeep had been breaking down every other week since freshman year, he knew it was going to give out soon. Stiles flinched as Derek slammed the hood, cursing at the vehicle. This only proved Stiles’ suspicions.  
He laughed. It was all he could do. He laughed until he cried, sitting in the front seat of Derek’s Toyota, on his couch, his shoulder. He couldn’t take it.  
If there was anyone that could relate to the situation, it was Derek. Stiles knew that, or else he wouldn’t have called him in the first place. The days of not understanding how Derek managed to blame himself for everything were over. He tried, but he never hid it well. The weight of the world on his shoulders, the crushing guilt. Derek never pushed, he knew Stiles would have to make peace in his own time.  
Guilt is a tricky thing. The more he thought about that night, the more he opened up old wounds. Stiles knew what the Nogitsune did was not his fault. He knew that he didn’t kill Allison. He understood that he was possessed. That the spirit killed her along with so many others. The more he thought about Donovan, the more he began to blame himself.  
It was muffled, but Derek made out the question as it left Stiles lips, “How?” Stiles was folded into himself, rolled up in a ball on Derek’s couch. Stiles continued,  
“How did you get over it?”  
How did Derek deal with it all?  
“Therapy,” Derek stated bluntly. Stiles’ muffled sobs had ceased, which meant he was probably listening intently, so Derek kept going.  
“Very extensive and expensive therapy. Years of it, in and out.” Stiles groaned into his knees, lifting his head up to maintain eye contact with Derek.  
“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear,” he continued,  
“But that’s what finally worked.” Derek shrugged, looking down at how his thumbs absentmindedly wrestled against themselves.  
“I fucked up. More times than I care to count. I made mistakes and it lead to a lot of pain and suffering. And death. That’s not something that can go away overnight.”

*

Therapy wasn’t an option. Or at least that’s what Stiles had convinced himself and tried to convince Derek too. Derek wasn’t one to push, but he knows that without therapy he was completely different person. He hated all of the guilt and self-depreciation. Stiles didn’t deserve to go through that, no one did. As it turns out, there were more in-the-know people in Beacon Hills than Stiles originally thought. Derek referred him to three different Doctors specializing in therapy for and about the supernatural. Derek offered to pay for the sessions as well, knowing Stiles was saving up since the old Jeep gave out.  
Three months. There wasn’t a set time on how long you should feel guilty of basically murdering someone, but three months of therapy is what it took to make Stiles see the light. Donovan was self-defense. He chased Stiles into the school the night he called Derek. Stiles panicked while climbing a scaffolding to get away and it fell. Impaling the teen in the chest. He would have died that night regardless. The Doctors where going to off him for being, yet another, failed experiment. All of these things were what Stiles would have thought through that night if he would have just came clean right away. Instead he hid it from everyone but himself and Derek. So much to where when he finally told Scott, Theo had gotten to him first. Turning the story into one that was more Void, than Stiles. Malia was no help. Especially after she told Stiles she knew the entire time, but chose to keep quiet. Those were the days Stiles needed therapy, and Derek, more than ever. Derek gave him all of the support he could need. Stiles was hurt in more ways than one, two of the people that mattered most to him, hadn’t even bothered to ask his side of the story. They never offered to help, when it was clear that something was wrong with Stiles. But then again, no one had seemed to notice when he was possessed either.  
The first whole month was spent on talking about the Nogitsune, about Eichen House, meeting Malia. Allison. All of what happened while his body was inhabited by the fox spirit. That part was easy since he had already sort of dealt with it.  
The fourth month, they talked about forgiveness.

*

Saturdays had become the unofficial pack night for the McCall pack. Once the Dread Doctors were finally gone and the pack was officially back together, plus some. It was nice, for the first time in forever they came out of a fight with more than they went in with and without losing anyone in the process. Stiles was a bit bummed by being the token human again seeing as Mason had more than a few residual side effects from the experiments as did Corey, the last two living Chimeras since Hayden was turned. They weren’t quite human, but they weren’t really supernatural.  
The pack is more than the rag tag group of helpless teenagers that it was when Derek was Alpha. It was the family he always aimed for it to be. Derek was proud. Proud of the pack and proud of the Alpha Scott has had become.  
Most of them were crowded into Derek’s loft. Having officially moved back in for about a week, all of the teenagers decided to take over his place. It’s one of those weeks where Beacon Hills is scarily void of threatening supernatural creatures. The pack tries not to let that bother them and focus on relaxing more than anything else. Derek ordered take out and set up a theater in living room of the loft. They were missing a few people, Stiles would be late and he wasn’t even sure if Malia was coming at all. Group therapy was also on Saturday nights, Stiles had taken to volunteering, working with some of the younger patients in the group sessions. Lydia mentioned something about Malia and Peter, but Derek couldn’t care less. Peter wasn’t his problem anymore, and he refused to deal with him once he became one again.  
Derek still worries about Stiles. He knows Stiles is in a much better place than he was when he started therapy. The Sheriff pulled him aside last week, and apart from the awkward hug, he was glad that even Stiles’ dad saw the difference. Derek can’t help but smile when he sees Stiles acting like his old self again, all sunshine and sarcasm.

*

Not even five minutes after Stiles arrives, Derek is already beaming.  
“What the actual fuck are you guys watching Der?” Stiles asks as he flopped down on the couch beside Derek. He has absolutely no plans to respect Derek’s personal space, and Derek has no problem with that. The movie was already halfway over and Derek wasn’t paying much attention to begin with.  
“Honestly, I have no clue.” Stiles looks at him, he’s got sort of an awe in his eyes. Derek can’t seem to understand it, but when Stiles started laughing, he can’t help but join in.  
There is a werewolf on the screen, or a sad excuse for one. They laugh even harder at that.  
“Twenty bucks, Mason picked the movie,” it’s something Stiles loves to pick on Mason for. Since he found out about the supernatural he’s been hilariously obsessed with debunking myth and reality, his favorite medium was cheesy old films. Stiles can’t blame him though, that was his first reaction as well, whenever he wasn’t afraid for his life. Their laughter gets to the point of a full out giggle fest and Hayden shushes them. Stiles just sticks his tongue out at her.

*

At midnight majority of the pack had already left. Derek and Stiles were cleaning up the mess the pack left behind. To be fair there wasn’t really much of one, but he knew it was now or never. He decided to focus on the kitchen and let Stiles have the living room.  
Since Stiles started therapy he talks a lot more and not in the way he used to. He doesn’t spout out random and socially unacceptable questions. He talks about anything and everything. When they hang out Stiles will go on and on about his day, about what he’s learning, how Greenburg royally fucked up at practice. He would talk about the past. How he met Scott. His father becoming Sheriff. He even talked about his mother. In return Derek would open up about his family. How he felt after the fire and his own therapeutic revelations. Sometimes they would talk about Paige. Stiles never prodded and Derek liked that. Sometimes they mentioned Kate and Jennifer. Stiles even asked how Braeden was doing once, not like Derek knew the answer. But they never talked in depth about any of his relationships. It was an unspoken rule between the two. Alongside of that Stiles wouldn’t talk about his relations with Malia. Derek is perfectly fine with that because he really doesn’t need to hear about Stiles dating his cousin. It was something Derek rarely thought about until someone else mentioned it, and Stiles never did. Which is why he is genuinely shocked when Stiles mentions her.  
“You know she was in there with me?” If Derek didn’t know any better he would think Stiles had read his mind. Malia was the one conversation topic they never covered. Derek didn’t want to hear about Stiles having sex with anyone, especially his cousin. “Believe it or not Eichen House wasn’t always a place where crazed scientists turned teenagers into genetically modified creatures.”  
“I find that hard to believe.” Derek scoffed. That place had always had an overwhelming sketchy presence. After Stiles recovered from the whole demonic possession thing he came out with stories of trepanation and it only got worse from there.  
“Really. I would say it helped, but after this year. I really hope that place burns to the ground.” Stiles jokes. Derek wants to laugh, but it hits a little too close to home. “Oh shit.” Derek cringed a bit and Stiles must have noticed. “I didn’t mean to, too soon. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s always gonna be too soon Stiles. Don’t worry about it.” Derek really didn’t want to think about the fire tonight. His guilt had finally subsided. He was young, dumb and stupid. Kate set the fire that killed his family. Not Derek. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Stiles. He’d gotten closer. Derek could almost count the moles on his pale skin. Stiles apologized again and again. Derek couldn’t help but smile. Stiles’ soft smile in return brings a stirring in Derek’s gut. It’s nothing new. Derek had come to accept the fact that his stomach often did backflips when he was with Stiles. They usually ended with an overwhelming desire to kiss Stiles and Derek leaving the room to fight it.  
Stiles had come a long way since that night in the woods, running with wolves will do that to you. He was no longer that awkward lanky kid Derek once knew. His hair just on the right side of shaggy, and his face replaced the baby fat with awe worthy angles. He even had muscles now, he could almost keep up with Scott on the field. Stiles had become all around attractive and Derek wasn’t afraid to admit that. What he was afraid of was how deep he had fallen for the teen. Now eighteen years old, Stiles had become Derek’s best friend. That’s something Derek had never had before in his life. Sure he had friends, but Stiles? Stiles was different.  
Derek looked down and took a deep breathe, probably too deep. Stiles stood still. His presence loomed over Derek, he was too close to ignore.  
“Derek?” Stiles spoke softly. Still breathing slowly Derek silently counted to two before he looked up at Stiles. He was aiming for three but impatient as he’s always been, Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s cheek and gently forced his gaze upwards.  
Derek couldn’t breathe. Stiles was so close and there was nothing he wanted more than to let himself go, and for once, he did. Whatever happened next was up to Stiles. It felt natural really. When the light pressure touched his lips. Even more when his hands fell to Stiles’ sides pulling him impossibly close. Minutes passed, and Derek and Stiles lost themselves into the kiss. Finally breaking apart when Stiles needed air.  
Derek took a moment to take in his surroundings, he was pretty sure he was dreaming. Stiles was beaming at him, biting back a smile the size of the sun.  
Suddenly the weight of the situation hit him like a bus. He had kissed Stiles, Stiles had kissed him. Stiles was his best friend. Stiles was dating Malia, his cousin. Once again, Derek fucked everything up. This felt like Jennifer all over again. If Derek would have thought with his head and not his dick, this wouldn’t have happened. Malia is going to kill him, probably Stiles too. Why would she stop there? After that she and Peter would go on to be the biggest father/daughter psychopath murderers in history. It’s safe to say Derek was freaking out.  
Stiles must have been able to see it on his face. Because his smile dropped and his heartbeat sped up almost matching Derek’s. But after a moment it slowed, Derek hadn’t even realized he was focused in on the boy’s pulse but it’s all he could hear. Listening intently slowed his own. Once it was down to normal Derek looked at Stiles again. Mentally he was preparing for the worst. Stiles spoke first, “What’s wrong?”  
Derek grew furious. What’s wrong? All Stiles had to say was “What’s wrong?” There were so many things wrong with this situation. Derek began to explain.  
“What’s wrong Stiles? What’s wrong is that you’re my best friend. What’s wrong is that you’re dating my cousin.” He paused taking a steadying breath. His voice was giving away to the tears he had been holding back. He didn’t need Stiles to know how hurt he actually was. “What’s wrong is that I can’t go a whole fucking year without fucking something up.” Stiles looked taken aback, like Derek kissing him wasn’t enough to lessen the shock of the confession. After a moment his eyebrows shot up and his facial expression showed a revelation.  
“Malia and I broke up like a month ago.” It’s Derek’s turn to be confused. Granted he didn’t follow the gossip but the last he heard Stiles had used the L word. It was a conversation he overheard between the girls during the first pack night. “I thought I loved her.” Okay so Stiles really needs to stop with the mind reading thing, if Derek’s mind wasn’t elsewhere right now he would be wondering if telepathy was a side effect of being possessed by a Japanese fox spirit. “But I have this really bad habit of falling for people way out of my league that I’m pretty sure we are not even playing the same sport and friendzoning myself because I’m way too scared to make a move.” When Derek looked at Stiles this time his smile was hesitant but hopeful. “She knew I liked you way before I even knew.” Stiles shrugged like the confession was no big deal.  
Derek couldn’t believe what his ears were relaying. His brain knew that there was a chance, albeit a small one that Stiles felt the same way he did. Which he did. Stiles felt the same about Derek, or almost the same, he wasn’t quite sure. When Derek’s brain finally wrapped around the concept his smile became one to rival Stiles’. He couldn’t talk, all he could do was pull Stiles back into him. They could figure out all of the details later, but for now, he really wanted to kiss Stiles again.


End file.
